Confusion, Sasuke or Neji
by MikatsukiiChan
Summary: Neji and Mikatsukii I didn't mean for it to be the same as my user name have been best friends, but when feelings get mixed up things stir around. And the more Hinata buts in the more Mikatsukii is pushed away for Neji and into Sasuke.NejixOC Sasuke
1. Meeting Up With Neji

I sit on the park bench waiting, my hair down with only a little part pinched up with a clip so that the loop is facing down. I wore a skirt and tried to look as nice as possible. I haven't seen him in a while basically since we were little, I was trying not to look as tomboyish as I did.

Then I saw him, he seemed to notice me from a distance a looked like he quickened his step.

He didn't have an expression on his face though, cold is all I felt by looking in his eyes. Neji seemed to act like that when we were little well, when I first met him.

**---------FLASHBACK------------------- **

He was sitting all alone in class just staring hard at people that even glanced at him. I (being an idiot) looked over at him and when he glared I glared back. It wasn't the smartest idea because he held that sharp stare. Eventually I came up to confront him at lunch.

"May I ask you about your problem you have with me?" I asked trying to seem more pissed.

He replied sarcastically , " Well there was no point in you asking me that, as it shows you already asked it."

I got even more mad, "Well why don't you answer it."

Neji stood there for a second, "Well I was just staring at your beauty."

I replied, "Don't try to be sarcastic!"

Neji replied, "Who said I was." Then he started to laugh.

I sat down next to him taking the joke and ate with him seeing that he wasn't even eating at school. He left and I followed him.

--------**FLASHBACK END---------**

14 now, but at the age of 9-10 we had training but, I didn't stay for long. Well in that school. My parents had split up and I had to go back and forth halting my training but I still saw Neji. And I was always watching him. He has always been nice to me.

I got up and gave him a big hug he kinda tensed up but relaxed and hugged back. I don't think he was expecting that.

When I let go I smiled a big smile hoping he would say something.

He only laughed and rubbed the back of his head,

"Hey Mikatsukii long time no see."

I looked down for a moment but he brought my head back up, "Down hide your face I'm still Neji."

I replied, "Yea that's true."

We kept on walking talking about stuff when Naruto came running by a little kid following him. Ugh I thought. But I saw a girl who's skin was about as pale as mine, mine a little paler. It was Hinata. She froze when she saw me holding on to Neji's arm, she looked at his face and saw his smiling after getting pissed of at Naruto. Seeing as though he smiled when looking back at me. But Neji froze as well he looked up and saw Hinata and looked away his face full of hate. A side of him I haven't seen since the Chunin exams.

"Neji are you ok?" I asked silently.

He kept staring off butt started to talk, "Yeah."

I glared at that Hinata this is Neji's day to spend with ME.

Neji looked down at me and saw I was mad he pinched my nose and frowned at me, "Don't start getting mad."

"Being best friends with Neji is pretty fun," I thought nodding my head a bit on his arm but I quickly brought it back up.

But instead of Hinata leaving she came up, stumbling on her own feet. I rolled my eyes. She started talking to Neji, he looked aggravated but I was even madder. I cut her off.

I pouted my face, "Ne-kun, I thought we were going to do FUN things, this is so boring."

He kinda smirked, "Mika-Chan can't you wait, were gonna do something fun." He said deviously.

I kinda blushed a looked down even more but Hinata just kept talking eventually we walked away and it got late.

**I HOPE this was interesting to the people reading. I say this because some characters I pick are not that appealing (Rock Lee). _" So please if you do read review and give me feedback it shows me what pulls you in a draws you out. Thanks for reading. :D**


	2. Found by Sasuke

Ugh that Hinata every time I wanna hang with Neji she comes. She wanted to talking in private to him so I was stuck waiting there. I just walked away Neji didn't notice. And it was dark outside I kept walking wondering if he eventually realized I left. Walking alone I looked down when I heard something. But it was faint compared to someone else running.

"Who are you? What village are you from?" The voice asked.

"I'm originally from here," I kinda frowned, "But I moved and only visit but I'm moving soon." I tried to explain hoping the voice would understand.

"Oh, and my name is Mikatsukii" I kinda glared.

The running stopped, "I think I know you." The voice said.

I just kinda stood there looking dull. He asked,

"Eh why are you here by yourself?" it sounded like he was angry.

I kinda got mad, "Hey I told you my name you tell me yours."

I heard a faint sigh and then, "Sasuke Uchiha."

I thought I heard that name before I don't remember though. And that's what I hated. I have seen his face from a while back.

Then I remembered the question, "Oh and I'm here because Neji was talking to Hinata."

I mumbled, "Sometimes he is just too nice."

Sasuke just stood there and walked away. It kinda ticked me off that he didn't really take notice to me. It made me mad that he could just blow me off after all of that. So I ran behind him.

He kinda stood there when he heard me run behind him, I don't really care though. After a while I started talking about random stuff like swords and about a kunai I wanted he eventually got into the conversation but was still cold towards me. It was as if he brought my hopes up every time and at a point dropped them flat on their face.

"How long are you going to talk to me?" He asked.

I kinda looked around for a moment thinking of an answer, "Well we have some things in common right?"

I tried to give him the cute and innocent look but he kinda pulled his hair over his eyes and turned back around.

"Your annoying." Is all that he said. We smirked and I looked down.

We started to walk again this time we were going to my house, a girl like me can't walk alone can I?

During the walk the wind kept blowing across my legs making it hard not to grab on to Sasuke every single time I tried, he just pulled away from my arm. So cold towards me as if I was just a hungry dog.

He eventually got mad he asked, "Could you stop?"

I just replied "Why?" my face was already pink from the coldness. I tried to grab again but it didn't work out so well because right in my ear I could hear he that big fore headed moron. She was breathing heavy too like she has been trailing for a while.

Sasuke's body kinda cringed in my hold when he saw her jump from nowhere. To just think she was probably following us down here. She might still like him.

She came up, "Hey Sas-Kun." She said in a cheeky voice.

Then I felt an arm around my waist. Sasuke kept pulling me so I grabbed him arm harder trying to ease the pain he was causing.

Sakura looked at me and then Sasuke who was bumping me to speak.

"Eh." He said painfully to her. Then he looked around and back at her,

"I'm with my FRIEND yep and we were just going on a walk." He said even more colder.

She just stood there, "Oh but Sasuke you never walk with me, aren't we friends?" Her face kinda pouted up and her skin started to flush up.

He looked down on her, "Do I even have to answer that."

Sakura's eyes just filled with tears and she ran away. Sasuke had that cold feeling like I did with Hinata he just did it not even caring about her.

What was that all about I wondered as we got to my street. Sasuke still had his hand on my waist just in case that Sakura didn't believe him and was still stalking him. But when we got up to my house Neji was there waiting. When he saw Sasuke his eyes glared with Byakugan. He came up to me and grabbed my arm.

"What in the hell were you thinking when you just... left!" He constricted my arm tighter.

The he looked at Sasuke and shook his head still talking, "And you.. what did you do to her!" He didn't ask it in a question more like a yell.

Sasuke kinda grinned, "Well it depends Neji what did you think we were doing?" Neji got more furious.

Then Sasuke frowned and said, "You pervert," he grabbed my arm out of the snake like hold,

"She was wandering alone by herself and at this time, your lucky I even found her! Your thinking about what could have happened with me? Imagine with a stranger." Sasuke grabbed my hand.

"You have anger issues I'm bringing her back with me for a day while you calm down see you tomorrow." Sasuke started to walk away with me in his grab.

Neji just yelled things like, what about her parents, and I don't have issues, and I'm not blaming anyone but Sasuke just answered them I guess I know were I'm sleeping tonight.


	3. Do You Have Morning Wood?

Sasuke dragged me back to his house and closed the door behind he looked pissed off. He just walked around and sat down.

"What the hell am I gonna do with her?" He said under his breath. I just stood there looking stupid he probably wanted to just leave me outside. He just threw some pajamas at me and looked away focusing on a kunai. I looked at him and he slowly looked back, and up at me and said,

"What?"

I looked down and went to the bathroom quickly. I was afraid I was gonna get yelled at. So I went ahead into the bathroom seeking refugee from the seriousness in his eyes. When I took a shower I heard a knock on the door　I didn't answer because I knew a total douche bag was out there. Another bang came crashing into the door even louder. My body just cringed up. The banging brought back memories of my dad trying to get into the bathroom when my mom ran in there with me and her. I couldn't tell that I was crying until I started to speak,

"Sasuke, go away!" I heard the banging stop but then I could hear something picking the hole on the handle.

"What the fuck?" I yelled even more, Sasuke proceeded,

"I'm about to open the door~"

He sang turning the handle even more. I thought It wasn't funny and started to cry more. When he got in I had already stopped the shower and was naked only covered with a towel. He saw that I was crying and stopped laughing. I curled up more embarrassed by the look on his face when he saw me. His face got red, and instead of walking out he grabbed my hand pulled me up, and hugged me. I just blushed and pushed my face to his chest trying to hide it. I felt tingles through my body and kinda pulled away from him. He sighed.

"What is wrong with you?" He said letting go and walking into the living room when he sat down he quickly crossed his legs.

I replied, "I felt something touching me so I pulled away to see if it was you." It was stupid to explain what I felt because it may have just been me.

He kinda looked away and whispered something under his breath, "Stupid."

I looked down feeling like an idiot. I mean to think something touching me, (way to exceed my expectations), he already gave me a hug what else.

He turned to me and replied, "Lets see you were basically naked, I was pressed against a 14 year old girl, and I'm a 14 year old boy going through puberty."

I looked down again, he added in coldly, "It doesn't mean anything." The he walked into his room and closed the door in my face. He probably went in there to do something with the image he had of me in his head. I took the mat and dragged it near the TV and started to surf the channels a little then I got tired. I didn't hear Sasuke after that so I sneaked my way into his room, I know stupid me but I couldn't sleep out there alone, even if I have to sleep on the floor.

**---------------------Morning Comes-----------------------**

During the night Sasuke got up I heard him, but I tried to ignore him to the fullest. I woke up with something heavy on my chest, trying to get up I was pushed back down. What the hell? First he closes the door in my face and now he's sleeping in my breast. And I was getting poked in my thigh.

"Sas-kun!" I squirmed under him, being asleep on me like I'm a pillow, he nuzzled into me more.

I moved around more and more, "Eh?" he said raising his head more looking down at me and instead of getting up he put his head back down.

"Oh my god Sasuke get up." He looked at me still laying down, replying, "Listen if you keep moving I'm just gonna get more excited, It's like your helpless." I just stayed there my eyes dead.

"I'm just kidding don't get worried, the only thing anyone one should be worried about Is this massive morning wood I have." He started to laugh and I stared blankly and him.

I kinda laughed with him calming myself down trying to get up I started to bend forward but was pushed back down.

Sasuke laughed more and said, " Did you think we were gonna do this?" He started rubbing against me, and I mean hard, and he nibbled my neck, he looked at me again and started laughing again getting up. He thought it was funny but I didn't. I walked out and sat in front of the TV Sasuke was walking around making him some breakfast.

He kept on working while talking, "Also Hinata is having a birthday thing and she said were invited, Neji's gonna be there."

I turned my head sharply to him, "What's with that last part?" I asked.

He slyly grinned and cocked his head towards me.

He replied, "What do you mean?"

I frowned at him, "You know what I mean."

He said to me with sharp eyes, " Shut up."

I looked down and my face started to flush.

"Come on Mikatsukii." He said to me grabbing up my face. I pulled away from him.

His faced turned back to a serious look. "Your really being a bitch."

I started to tear up a bit.

"Were going to the party. Tomorrow,"


	4. Chapter 4

We walked our way over to the hotel that was made to be like a small village. Hinata paired the rooms as if it was households. Not to say she is a total spoiled bitch, but she is. When we got there it was many teens there. And there was a list of names that were put into different 'Villages' and she placed us together.

I put my bags up and sat down on my bed then turned my head to the window, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were in the room but haven't came up yet. The rooms were pretty big.

Sakura had came up but when she saw me at the door she turned around and walked out for a second. Then she came back in for a second bringing Naruto in. Then she came in and sat down slowly not speaking at all then Sasuke came in and sat next to me Hinata in the corner quiet. Neji didn't come in until everyone was in their pajamas. Being awkward and not knowing where to sit, he sat next to me. Sasuke looked at him from the side and Neji started to talk to me.

He started to joke around saying, "Long time no see Mika-Chan."

I tried to put a serious face but in the end I looked like a fish. Sasuke glared more as I hugged my best friend trying to hold the tears back. I missed him so much. I could see Hinata watching me as Neji hugged harder. And truth be told she was not a total evil bitch that wants me to burn in the fiery pits of hell. _Thank god. _Is all I could think. And the stares were in a chain. Sorta everyone was looking at someone.

1st stare I was looking at the wall like a dumb ass. 2nd stare, Neji was staring at me and then at Sasuke. 3rd stare, Hinata was staring at Naruto. 4th stare, Naruto was staring at Sakura a bit. 5th Stare Is right back at Sasuke looking at me.

And everyone made it awkward too. I mean when people have parties they play games for example Dirty Dice, 7 minutes in Heaven, Spin the Bottle, we could blend random crap.

I got up and stood in front of everyone in the room, "Um... it's kinda awkward so I wanted to break it," I looked down, "Maybe we could play some games?"

Everyone that had their head down looked up at me, "I mean it would be fun." I added in.

At that moment everyone had ideas but Sakura was the one to get up.

" Nice idea, so yea what game do you guys want to play." Sakura walked near Sasuke and sat in my spot I didn't really care.

Sasuke just sighed, "I was to play that dice game first."

Naruto blurted in, "Well it's Hinata's birthday let her choose." Hinata looked at him with a blank stare before speaking.

She put her head down and slurred her speech, "U..U..h.h.h... we sh..sh..should play um.. Spin the bottle first."

Everyone went into a little circle we sat in random places Hinata came back with an old Sake bottle. And sat down placing it in the middle. Everyone looked at each other think who would go first.

Naruto grabbed the bottle and spun it like a mad man it landed on Sakura.

"No you have to be kidding me?" She cried out.

Naruto had made an offer, "How about this I kiss u on the cheek?" He smiled and kissed her cheek pulling away quickly.

Everyone started laughing and I grabbed the bottle, I spun it and it landed on Sasuke who started to lean in to kiss me when Kiba had busted in. "Hey! Everybody!" My face totally poked out and I got up along with everyone else.

"Hinata remember the party Idea you had come on down stairs so everyone can dance!" He yelled out dragging Hinata out of the room. I stayed behind and started shuffling through my things, I kept trying to find a hair pin when I felt this ache it my head.. Like someone was in here and I didn't know. I felt someone creep up behind me grabbing me. I just thought 'what the fuck!?'

I tried to pull away but when I did felt more groping. Then I heard his voice it was Sasuke he turned me around and kissed me. I wonder what would have happened if we were older. 3 (imma pervert) he started to gouge into my neck with his teeth pulling me in with every breath. Then I felt it his dick against me I screamed but he covered my mouth. I don't think Sasuke knew I wasn't enjoying this, I would have loved it with Neji because Neji would never do something I didn't want to do.

Sasuke pulled my pajama top down a bit and started to feel up chest my whole top was almost uncovered then he grabbed my hand and put it on his cock he told me to rub it and if I don't he stick it in my breast. I obeyed him. All he sit there and moan to it like nobody could hear us.

"I didn't think you would do this to Sasuke." A voice said not sounding like the boy I knew.

"What the hell?" he said pausing, "I didn't tell you to stop." I looked up and was pushed back down I felt a snaky tongue rub my back and then my stomach making it... down there. I was being molested by some snake guy WTF? He eventually got to my mouth in which I tried to pull away from but bam I was hit it the head or something. Then I heard, "Wake up! Mika wake up!"

The voice was Neji I was half way asleep we were still sitting in the circle Neji was looking at me with wide eyes I leaned against my best friend hoping I would never have a dream like that again. Sasuke was just glaring at Neji clearly pissed and Sakura was glaring at me. Why in the hell did I have that dream!?!


	5. Arguments With That Bitch Sakura

Everyone looked at me awkwardly and I put my head down and felt a kiss. We were still playing spin the bottle but turns had switched pretty fast. I can't believe I blanked out like that! I am utterly pissed off. And now Neji was eager to play 7 minutes in Heaven. It sucked. It was Kiba's turn and he spent the bottle. It turned and turned landing on Sasuke, Sasuke looked at Kiba with a glare. Kidding around Kiba made a kissy face at Sasuke causing Sasuke to push him away. Kiba being immature danced around the room kissing the air at everyone.

Sasuke Glared, causing Neji to laugh his ass off. Kiba sat back down and started to laugh. I was tired of the game and started to try to get ready for bed. Sakura watching me from afar. She was looking at me the whole time like a creep. And it wasn't only a stare it was like she was comparing herself to me. Disgusting... While I was setting up my mat. Neji came in and started to take his stuff out. While sorting through my stuff, bras, underwear and ribbons among other things fell out of bag. With everything thrown out while searching I had things around the mat. I couldn't find it. I walked up to Neji trying to bare a smile.

"Neji do you know where that little frog is I brought?" His head went up and he looked straight at me.

He replied slowly, "No I don't know where it is. Let me see." He looked through his bag when Sasuke came in. I grabbed my arm and looked down when he walked in. He came straight to Neji and pulled the frog out of Neji's back pocket.

Neji's face lit up as he grabbed it, "Thank you so much I found it and was gonna give it back. But since we got here I haven't seen it." Neji gave me the frog and smiled.

I just smiled back and started to lay on the mat I put a sleeping bag over it because it was hard on back. Everyone was in the room by then and we were all close together. Neji came and sat next to me and he started to bring up me coming back to his house. Hinata was in our conversation every time I grinned or giggled she would become more interested.

After a while it became quiet and awkward. The placing of the mats were in a circle and it went by, Hinata was next to Sasuke, Sakura was next to Kiba, I was sitting next to Kiba, and Neji was sitting next to me ending next to Hinata. Sasuke got up and came back with a flashlight trying to break the silence. Everyone was sitting up besides me. I am not a fan of horror stories of any sort. When he started to speak I grabbed Kiba. Sasuke voice had sent chills out starting at our neck and climbing down our spines. I hated it. I would have grabbed Neji but Hinata was already taking up his whole arm.

Sasuke spoke with darkness over his whole face, "Once there was a girl,"

As soon as he said that Sakura grabbed his chest causing Sasuke to get up and start walking. Grabbing Hinata he started to tell the story.

"She had fair skin and a cute smile." Sasuke's eyes turned to me but he kept on talking,

"But she was a girl that was very jealous of others and resented them based upon their looks." Sitting her back down he told me to get up.

"She compared herself to her everyday, and tortured her teasing her and calling her ugly," glancing at Sakura, "Even though this girl was fair." He looked back at me and sat me back down.

He kept going on with Sakura talking about the girl going to a well to pay back the spirit back after the girl killed herself. She was pushed down the well by that girl's spirit. And he yelled scaring everyone. I grabbed Kiba more. He started to laugh, "Aw she's so funny and adorable."

Neji was still held by Hinata. But he grabbed me and hugged me. Neji was so warm. He didn't seem as cold as Sasuke who was being molested in the corner by Sakura who was grinning with a creepy ass smile.

'Bitch' I thought. Sasuke got up quickly as Sakura rubbed his leg he came and sat next to Kiba. Everyone was getting along good. But it seemed like there was tension. Sakura came next to Hinata looked at me and started talking. She kept looking over and then whispering shit In Hinata's ear.

I kept watching as Hinata bit her sleeves more and more. I ignored her.

I got up and looked down at Neji, "Hey imma' talk to Sasuke for a sec." I started to walk away.

'Damn my shorts keep riding up,' I pulled the down, 'Should have worn pants dang'

I sat close to Sasuke he looked at me and wrapped his arm around me smiling, "Hey Mika-Chan!" My faced lighted up as I smiled more. Sakura was watching, I looked at her with a face as retarded as can be. ---3 she didn't look away. God what else can I do to show her that she needs to stop talking about people. I nuzzled my head in his arms more.

"Sas-Kun I'm going to have nightmares can I sleep with you on your mat?" I looked up at him. I expression was way different. He gave back a look like, oh why argue with Sakura. He knew that I was going to do some extreme things to get her off my case. I hugged Sasuke more and started to talk but was cut off.

Sakura looked over at us and started to talk, "What a slut," Her face twisted up, "First she comes with Neji but as soon as he pays some attention to his cousin on her week of her birthday she runs to Sasuke." She folded her arms.

I looked at her with wide eyes. "What are you talking Sakura I visited Sasuke so Neji and Hinata could spend time with each other." I smiled at her innocently.

Sakura sharply replied, "Bitch we all know what you did with Sasuke!" She got up from leaning, "I saw what you guys did when you got up and before you went to sleep."

Things ran through my mind was she talking about the morning wood thing? That isn't anything.

Neji watched with surprise and Hinata was in the corner.

Grabbing Sasuke more I buried my face into his chest creasing his shirt even more. " What are you talking about? Sas-kun would never do that to me." My eyes were watering even though I wasn't sad, "It's Hinata's birthday and your causing trouble stop Saku-Chan."

She got up walked over and raised her arm, my act was only making her more angry, but the Hinata and the Sasuke and Neji thing were true.

Sasuke jumped up at the sight and grabbed her wrist he scolded Sakura with words, "Stop acting like this over me your causing people harm, you are far from what any guy would want, just stop."

Hinata looked up and pointed Sakura in another direction on a room. Sakura had to leave a room. After all of that we turned off the lights. The pajamas I picked were a bad idea and I crawled around looking for Neji's mat to see if I could slid in or next the him.

"Hey can I sleep here, It's kinda cold where I am and I can't get and warmer." I just heard a moan and the cover lifted I brought a pillow and slid in there.

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT! 3 I STAYED UP TILL 11.32 P.M WRITING THIS AND I STARTED AT 10:00 SO I WORKED HARD TO SQUEEZE IN A CRAPPY ASS CHAPTER HOPE U LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I LOOVE FEED VACK FROM READERS!!! ~ /3**


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up I crawled out of the sleeping bag. Everyone was up in their swimming suits. Sakura was back in there I don't know why but she was. I could not believe everyone forgave her after that. Even though she was a bitch her swim suit was cute! Yeah I may be feeling sorry for her. But it looked nice. I got up and got my swimsuit. I had a green bathing suit with a little bow in the front. I loved it so much and I was going to wear it. I'm sure. And Hinata's one piece was adorable it had frills at the bottom the cutest damn thing ever! I loved it so much :3

I pulled out my suit and went to get changed; I grinned eye to eye I couldn't wait to swim in it.

"Yo Mikatsukii you coming swimming right?" Neji asked.

I turned and looked at the door, "Yep you guys can go ahead without me!" I heard the footsteps leave. And then another crowd of footsteps leaving.

It was about 15 minutes until I had everything and was ready to go! I walked out to the hallway with a towel wrapped around me. I stepped in the elevator and clicked the 1st floor then I thought about it and got out I would take the stairs it seems more like I'm working. I started down and eventually made it down I walked into the pool room everyone waved to me Hinata was having fun in the pool with Naruto and Sakura was sitting in a chair with her arms folded over her chest. I say chest because there is no breast there.

I took my towel off and lounged in a chair I'm not getting into the pool. Neji came up trying to pull me into the pool. I just ignored him and closed my eyes this time. The Sasuke came and tried to get me too. They both picked me up and pulled me up from the chair I kicked more but was thrown in. Everyone laughed at me thinking it was funny, I didn't, I wanted to be secluded for a while but I felt great in the water. Then I heard Neji jump into the water and he swam over to me and grabbed me pulling me over. I kicked more and tried to swim up. I was really struggling to get out now. Neji was really pissing me off. I finally got out and kicked Neji in the face getting up. Sasuke was looking with sharp eyes. Grinning still looking peaceful. I climbed out the pool and sat on the edge Neji came up looking mad. I laughed at him but he came up and and climbed out the water. Coming towards me.

I was getting close to the wall and being pushed into the wall, it wasn't hard but it was with a force, it was awkward as he was breathing over me the water dripping on the floor. Panting he looked at me with dead eyes. Sasuke turned and look.

"I'm not afraid of you Neji." I said strongly.

He grabbed my wrist and pushed his face close to my neck, I could feel the warmth of breath on me. It sent chills down my spine.

Sasuke didn't look effected much which made me sad, he looked back but didn't do anything. And the weird thing about it is that everyone kept playing in the pool. Sakura rolled her eyes and sneered at Sasuke.

Sasuke saw Sakura and just ignored her. But inside he felt bad. Neji kinda kept on standing there glaring at me.

He looked down at me and said, "I'm sick of trying to always make you happy."

I tried to say something but he kept going, "You know that's all I think about, " he kept going, "Will Mikatsukii like this, is this ok?" and kept going, "I'm really sick of it."

I tried to reply, "But Neji I didn't 'make' you d-," He cut me off, "Yes you did you have always been nice to me and I have always like you, but you don't care."

Sasuke kept on looking over here, I looked at him for a second and Neji grabbed my face. It was excruciatingly painful, he was just squeezing my face.

"Why do you like Sasuke he doesn't do anything for you, he doesn't care, and he's not trying to help now." He asked me.

Neji just kept pushing himself against me. I got free and pushed him away from me. He is a control freak, dictating with and iron fist. Sasuke came up and grabbed my hand it had a note he slid it in my hand. I went back to sitting by the pool and waited after a while. Before I read it.

_Mikatsukii when you are done reading this note, close your eyes and I 'll be here. You will be in a world of light and I will be too. _


End file.
